SiO is an important raw material for preparing optical glass, semiconductor materials and anode materials for lithium-ion batteries.
Due to rigorous production conditions, the yield of SiO cannot meet the market requirements. The current production manners generally involve reacting Si with SiO2 under vacuum and high temperature to produce SiO gas, and making SiO coagulate at cryogenic temperatures.
The current industrial equipment for producing SiO involves placing the reaction chamber and collection chamber inside a vacuum cylinder, and inserting a heating wire into the cavity between the reaction chamber and the vacuum cylinder. However, such equipment cannot effectively increase the size of the reaction chamber, and thus results in a low product yield, as well as a worse uniformity of the material composition in all directions of the product. Since the heating device is placed inside the vacuum cylinder, it cannot be heated by combustion, rendering a great energy consumption; since the reaction chamber and collection chamber both are placed inside the vacuum cylinder, the whole equipment needs to be cooled to take out SiO in the collection chamber, so that a continuous production cannot be realized, resulting in a great waste of energy.